The present disclosure relates generally to systems and methods for detecting hose failure. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to techniques that facilitate detecting hose failure and providing an indication of hose failure to a user.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to help provide the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it is understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Hoses (e.g., water hoses, fluid hoses, or flexible hoses) may be used to connect various appliances or equipment to a fluid supply (e.g., water supply, liquid supply, or gas supply). For example, one hose may be utilized to connect a washing machine to a hot water supply and another hose may be utilized to connect the washing machine to a cold water supply. Such hoses may leak, tear, or burst during operation and/or over time.